Awake On My Airplane
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: Gibbs, while undercover as a movie star, manages somehow to get rather scandelous photos taken of him. Pictures he could get fired for. But is it scandal talking or the alcohol? Can Gibbs handle the pressure of being called the "slut of the sky" and still keep his friends and job? Gibbs/Samantha Ryan Don't Like Don't Read! Rated T for sexual themes.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Since Dream Weaver is going to take a long while and Desperately Wanting is almost done I thought I'd treat you all. This story will not be as long as Dream Weaver but it will be longer than Desperately Wanting. It is Rated pretty much T+ for Sexual Themes but no sex is actually mentioned in detail. If you do not the pairing Gibbs/Samantha Ryan please don't read!**

Prologue

"**Could you take my picture…cuz I won't remember…?" - Filter**

The cameras flashed and blinded Gibbs for a mere moment before he was able to regain his smile. He held the hand of one Samantha Ryan as they boarded the airplane.

They were both undercover as movie stars for the latest film "Crazy Town" and they intended to keep it that way. Gibbs stood proudly next to his girlfriend as they entered the plane, which was full of other movie stars and rich executives.

"Ah Thomas Wright," an older looking man who was smoking a cigar walked up to Gibbs and shook his hand. "It's nice to have a real star on board!"

"I'm glad to be here," Gibbs smiled and shook his hand. "You've met my fiancé…Rylee Wright?"

"Why yes," cigar man said. "I do hope you are enjoying this Mrs. Wright?"

"Oh yes," Samantha said. "I am enjoying myself."

"I do hope we land in time in DC," cigar man lit up another one. "I would hate for you to miss time with your family."

"We will," Gibbs smiled. "I have a gut feeling."

"Do you now," cigar man laughed. "Anyways I'd best mingle, but have a good flight."

Cigar man left the couple by their seats. The plane was about to take off.

"So Thomas," Samantha smiled. "I do hope your gut feeling is true?"

"It always is…" Gibbs smirked.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Hours passed and the alcohol came out. Half the motley crew on the plane was drunk by the time night fell. Gibbs watched the delinquents stumble back and forth into one another, losing their footing, their minds, and some of them…their clothing…

Gibbs shook his head in disappointment. Why couldn't people be more civilized?

"Say uh Thomas," cigar man came up behind him and handed him a shot. "Take some, it's gonna be a long flight…"

Gibbs hesitated.

"Come on," cigar man smirked. "I insist…"

Gibbs, against his better judgment, drank the hard liqueur.

He didn't remember anything else that night…

**Read and Review**

**The 1****st**** official chapter will probably be up today too!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The air smelled of alcohol and sex when Gibbs awoke. He shifted in bed and looked at the spinning ceiling. His head pounded and he looked as if he hadn't slept in years.

He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the person next to him. Samantha was asleep and thoroughly naked…as was Gibbs…

"What the hell," Gibbs exclaimed. "Rylee wake up!"

Samantha arose immediately.

"Not so loud there cowboy," Samantha chuckled before seeing her condition. "What the…"

"That's what I was thinking," Gibbs stood up. "I drank that liquor and then…"

"Then," Samantha stood as well and tried to find something to cover herself with. "We…"

"I have a feeling we did…" Gibbs gulped.

"Well…" Samantha looked down at herself and then at Gibbs and took off in the direction of the bathroom.

Gibbs covered his lower half and sat down trying to fathom what they had done.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Samantha studied herself in the mirror. Sure, she and Gibbs had "done the dirty" before but never in this state. She looked at her body…she was thoroughly smelling and covered in the essence of Gibbs. There was no shower on the airplane, but she determined she would need to take a shower when they got to Gibb's place.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs looked up at Samantha as she walked back over to him. She had found a bathrobe in the bathroom and put it on her body.

"I know this is awkward but," Samantha laughed. "I rather enjoyed myself last night…you are an animal in bed!"

"That's the alcohol talking." Gibbs said.

"Did we use…?" she began to ask.

"Condom," Gibbs asked. "I have no idea?"

"We'd better hope." Samantha sighed.

The plane was coming in for a landing.

"None of this happened ok," Gibbs started to find his clothes and put them on. "It never did alright…we never speak of it."

"But Gibbs…" Samantha protested.

"Never," Gibbs glared. "Speak of it…ok?"

Samantha only gulped and nodded.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs and Samantha walked off the plane as if nothing ever happened. Their heads hurt, but they still held them high as they walked over to the limo that contained one Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and hopefully some aspirin.

Gibbs stepped in the car first as followed by his girlfriend and shut it behind them.

"Glad to have you back boss." Tony smirked and pulled down his sunglasses.

"Glad to be back." Gibbs smiled back and waved to the paparazzi as the limo secretly left for the naval yard.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

NCIS wasn't very busy that day so the entire team took the liberty of greeting Gibbs and Samantha at the elevator. Samantha excused herself to the showers while Gibbs sat down at his desk.

"So," Gibbs asked. "Any cases today that need our attention?"

"Just one…" Vance walked from the cold metal stairs all the way to Gibbs' desk.

"And what would that be?" Gibbs asked.

"Yours." Vance plopped a file in front of Gibbs, who opened it with high suspicion.

Inside were some rather incriminating photos of Gibbs and Samantha.

"Care to explain?" Vance asked with a stone cold look on his face.

Gibbs gulped.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Samantha washed her body in the NCIS showers and her head reeled. She and Gibbs were dating sure, but if anything more came out of this one time…she didn't know what she'd do. She already had Parker…

She dried herself off with a towel and put her clothes back on. Her eyes met the mirror only once before she walked out to see her comrades once more.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

She walked out into the bullpen and looked over at Gibbs who was thoroughly shocked.

"What," she asked. "What is it?"

Gibbs pointed to the television that had been turned on next to Tony's desk.

"_Rather incriminating photos of the alleged new movie star Thomas Wright and his fiancé Rylee Wright were released today by an unknown source," _the reporter said. "_The couple is to star in the new movie "Crazy Town", but after what has been witnessed by these photos, I certainly think Thomas Wright is making a name for himself…and not in a good way."_

The screen then showed the photos. They were all of Gibbs and Samantha in rather sexually explicit positions and doing rather interesting things.

"Gibbs I…" Samantha didn't know what to say.

Gibbs held his face in his hands.

"This Agent Gibbs," Vance scowled as he walked away. "Is a disgrace…"

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gibbs couldn't deny that people had been staring at him for the past few days at work, at the store, everywhere, but did he pay any mind to it…nope! He was Leroy Jethro Gibbs the fearless, stunning, and sometimes scary special agent of NCIS. He didn't care what people thought, he'd just hope that Samantha didn't take it harder than him…

Director Vance had ordered Gibbs up to his office that day they returned, demanding that he explain himself, but of course Gibbs stared at Vance with his cold hard glare and defended himself.

"_Director," _Gibbs had said. "_I have no clue how these photos were taken much less when…"_

_ "Well then," _Vance had said. "_You'd better find out or it will cost you your job."_

Gibbs had hoped Vance wouldn't say those words. He loved his job more than anything else…well he loved Samantha just as much, but that was another story. He knew he could ignore the ridicule from people, whom of which he hated, but he had to know how Samantha was holding up.

Gibbs drove over to the Pentagon with lunch and parked his car next to Samantha's. He grabbed the lunch and flashed his badge at the security guard who let him in and walked all the way to Samantha's office.

Samantha was currently working on a couple of files when Gibbs entered.

"I brought food." He said and sat down next to her.

"Thanks," she sighed, looking over at the TV at them on the news. "I guess…"

"Look I'm sorry about all this," Gibbs sighed too. "It's all my fault…"

"No," Samantha said. "Someone set us up!"

"Sam…" Gibbs sighed.

"I'm sure of it," she cried out. "I'm positive, we would never…would…we?"

"I'm," Gibbs replied. "I'm not sure…"

Samantha and Gibbs shared a few moments of awkward silence before either one spoke.

"Look Sam," Gibbs said standing to leave. "Whatever part of this is my fault I apologize for, I swear I didn't take those damn photos but I'll kill whoever did."

"What are we going to do Jethro," Samantha asked. "I mean we have more movie premiere shit to go to, how are we going to save face?"

"The same way I always do," Gibbs smirked. "With class!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"McGee go faster," Abby exclaimed as he typed away. "We need to see what happened on that airplane!"

"Abby I know," McGee yelled back. "Just give me a moment!"

"Yeah Abby," Tony said. "Let McHacker do his work!"

McGee rolled his eyes and slowly tapped into the airplane's main security footage. He pulled up two windows, one containing all the videos that were shot that day at every second and the other, the only one with Gibbs and Samantha on it.

"This is it," McGee sighed. "We shall see who took the photos…everyone be warned they are having sex."

"Thank you McKindergardenTeacher," Tony rolled his eyes. "Like I need to know what they are doing?"

"Tony shut up!" Ziva snarled.

McGee pressed the play button and everyone begun watching.

"Hot damn…" Tony looked almost shocked.

"That's our boss?" Ziva was speechless.

"Well then…" McGee awkwardly cleared his throat as they listened to the moans and groans coming from Samantha on screen.

"Ok…" Abby looked almost freaked out. "I was hoping it'd be at a different angle rather than pointing…straight at them…"

Everyone just sat in awkward silence watching the clip. Until, a man was spotted out of the corner of McGee's eye in the corner of Gibbs' and Samantha's room on the plane.

"There," McGee exclaimed. "I see the camera, but…I don't think I could make out that guy's face if I tried…"

"Shit," Abby cursed. "You think someone might've tampered with the security camera?"

"It's possible," Ziva suggested. "If in fact this was intentional blackmail…"

"I believe it was…" Tony said. "No one would screw with Gibbs while he's sober, at least…no smart man would."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

The country music blasted through Gibb's radio in his basement.

He hated country music…

It was better than nothing though he determined, better than the silence that surrounded him.

"I had a hunch I'd find you here Jethro," the voice of Ducky came blasting down the stairs as Ducky himself walked down into Gibb's basement. "Drinking again?"

"Just two glasses Duck," Gibbs looked at the glass of bourbon in his hand. "It's all I can do right now…"

"Jethro," Ducky sighed. "Did you at least talk to Samantha today like you said you would?"

"I did," Gibbs replied. "She says someone set us up, I believe we did it all ourselves, the pictures were just a drunken mistake that someone made."

"But what if it's not a mistake Jethro," Ducky exclaimed. "I know tons of people who would do anything to get those pictures of you and use them against you at any given time!"

"I suppose you're right Duck…" Gibbs sighed.

"I know I'm right," Ducky said. "Quite frankly Jethro I think Samantha is very worried right now and not just for the fact that photos of her nude body along with yours are public…"

"What do you mean Duck," Gibbs asked. "What else is she worried about?"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Samantha clutched her shirt in grief. Not that something like what she had just confirmed was in a sense a "bad" thing she just couldn't handle what she had just confirmed. She looked back down into her hand to see if it was all just a dream…

It unfortunately wasn't…the little red plus sign on the device in her hand had just confirmed her worst fears…

**Read and Review**

**I mean it's pretty obvious what's up with Samantha? What will Gibbs say about THAT?**

**And will they ever catch who took the photos?**

**Is Team Gibbs scarred for life from seeing their boss doing the deed…?**

**I know I would be…**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The wood and the bourbon scent were strong as Samantha made her way down into Gibbs' basement. She wasn't prepared to tell him what she needed to.

Gibbs was busying himself by making his fifth boat anyways.

"It reeks down here of bourbon and unshowered man," Samantha smirked. "My theory…this case."

"Damn straight," Gibbs sighed and set down his saw. "You here to remind me or provide comic relief?"

"Hopefully the second one," Samantha laughed. "No I came here for other reasons…"

"And those would be….?" Gibbs cocked his head.

Samantha bit her lip. She knew she should tell him the truth. She had to tell him what he had done to her. Gibbs' eyes could see through all, she figured, even if she was the best psychologist there was in DC he could see through her in a heartbeat.

"Jethro…" Samantha gulped and held her stomach. "I'm pregnant…"

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888

Ziva and Tony were walking to the scene of the crime. The airplane lay on the tarmac like it had been the night Gibbs and Samantha had landed.

"Nothing like a few incriminating photos to ruin a man's career eh?" Tony smirked as they flashed their badges and walked on board.

"Yes Tony," Ziva rolled her eyes. "That's the fifth time you've reminded me of that today."

"Just seeing if you were paying attention or not." Tony begun to search the plane in the area where Gibbs and Samantha had been recorded.

"Congratulations you've succeeded." Ziva replied sarcastically, her hands rubbing along every nook and cranny.

"You ever join the Mile High Club Ziva?" Tony smirked and worked harder, desperately trying to find anything to clear his boss and find their blackmailer.

"Once," Ziva said. "In a war, it was fun, the plane moving around thrusting our bodies into each othe…"

"Ok that's enough information thank you!" Tony exclaimed, hoping Ziva would stop.

Tony's eyes suddenly caught a shiny object, an earring, small and diamond like. He picked it up with his hand and examined it.

"It's real," Tony concluded. "I can tell, we'll need to get it back to Abby for testing."

Ziva picked up what looked like a crumpled piece of paper.

_"The game ends here…"_

Suddenly gunfire shot out all through the plane's cabin. Tony and Ziva both ducked and ran for cover until the gunshots stopped. They drew their guns and carefully exited the plane before they were fired at again.

"NCIS!" Tony yelled.

"Drop your weapons and show yourselves!" Ziva exclaimed.

The airfield was empty, not a soul in sight. The two agents withdrew their guns and looked around with shock.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888

Abby was hard at work trying to determine who was in the video.

So far…she'd seen Gibbs and Samantha have sex fifty times…no facial recognition so far.

This was about her fiftieth time also, adjusting the video quality. She did so enough to clear the image at least two times better than it had been.

"God dammit," Abby cursed. "Why won't you just show your damn face…?"

Suddenly when she looked in the corner the face of a woman was visible. She looked over her a couple of times before gasping.

"Oh god…" Abby said.

**Read and Review**

**Well damn Abby knows something we don't?**

**And cue TIVA moment**

**Samantha Ryan? Pregnant?! With Gibbs' child?! **

**Well damn…**

**More to come**


End file.
